


Technomancie

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, M/M, mutants powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor a ses techniques personnelles pour récupérer des informations…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technomancie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profiterole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=profiterole).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par profiterole avec le sujet : avec des pouvoirs de mutants.
> 
> Enjoy!

On lui avait dit de ne pas faire de cochonneries dans les bureaux de ses amants. D'abord parce qu'ils pouvaient se faire pincer, et ce n'était jamais bon de trouver son employé le pantalon baissé, et puis parce que bon, ce n'était pas vraiment propre.

Mais bon, Oliver, c'était autre chose. Il l'avait dragué à la base pour récupérer quelques informations pour son "autre" boulot, informations qu'il aurait pu fouiller dans sa tête au bar, vu l'absence totale de barrières du jeune informaticien. Et puis ils avaient fini dans le bureau sombre et surchauffé du service technique, parce que Connor avait besoin de plus d'information, etc etc.

L'avantage, c'était que si Connor n'était pas monté, que s'il n'avait pas fait ses cochonneries, il n'aurait pas été témoin de l'explosion de trois serveurs pile poil au moment où Oliver avait eu un orgasme. Le télépathe avait haussé un sourcil amusé et, il fallait avouer, un poil fier de lui, alors que l'autre gars était en train de flipper tout seul.

Avoir un boyfriend technomancien, quand on avait besoin d'informations et à l'ère d'internet, ça pouvait servir, et Connor s'était félicité d'avoir décidé qu'une fellation dans un bureau s'imposait. Et puis maintenant il pouvait faire apparaitre des sites pornos sur tous les écrans à la ronde en le chauffant juste un peu. Inutile, certes, mais drôle.


End file.
